


Warm

by Caedmon



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Anal Sex, Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Bottom Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley Cries During Sex (Good Omens), Crowley Is A Pine Tree In Sunglasses, Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), First Time Blow Jobs, Huddling For Warmth, Love Confessions, M/M, Snow, Top Aziraphale (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:28:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29089800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caedmon/pseuds/Caedmon
Summary: Crowley uses a miracle to make it snow in order to please Aziraphale. Unfortunately, he causes a blizzard that he can't stop. It leaves him nearly frozen, but Aziraphale knows how to warm him up.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 54
Kudos: 208
Collections: Good Omens Winter Wonderland Zine, Top Aziraphale Recs





	Warm

**Author's Note:**

> Just another love confession/huddling for warmth story. Nothing all that special here. 
> 
> This was written for the Good Omens Winter Wonderland Zine - my first zine piece ever! I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Beta'd and britpicked by Lurlur, but all the inevitable mistakes are on me. I don't own anything but those mistakes. 
> 
> Comments and kudos are little love notes that feed the muse. Thank you for them. 
> 
> The _amazing_ artwork was done by CynSyn. I hope you love it as much as I do.

Crowley could be called a lot of things. He was wicked - but never evil. He was cunning, he was devious. He was a tempter, he was a menace. Despite his protestations to the contrary, he was actually a soft touch. He had a kind streak the way some humans had a mean streak. There was a lot that could be said about Crowley, but some of the things that _couldn’t_ really be said about him was that he was the melancholy type, or that he scared easily. 

Yet here he sat in the dining room of the Ritz on a Wednesday night, at dinner with Aziraphale, terrified, feeling like his heart would crack in two. 

Crowley had been in love with Aziraphale for so long that he couldn’t remember _not_ being in love with him. He’d fallen hard and fast on that wall in Eden, and every moment with the angel over the last six thousand years had made him love Aziraphale more. He’d realized what he felt sometime during the time the Romans ruled the earth, and after he’d realized, he’d spent a couple hundred years trying to make sense of it. Demons were supposed to be incapable of love, yet Crowley was more than capable. It puzzled him as much as it bothered him, but by the time of Elizabeth I’s reign, he’d just come to accept it. He’d also come to accept that his love would be silent for the rest of eternity. It burned like a wildfire within him, dying to escape, to break free, but he kept it tightly contained. No one could ever know what he felt - least of all Aziraphale. His love would be a closely-guarded secret for all time, never to be shared. Crowley privately thought that his love for Aziraphale was just another punishment from the Almighty. He still didn’t understand what he’d done that was so horrible as to warrant such a punishment, but had long ago given up on trying to. He did his best to just accept that it was his lot in life to pine for the angel for the rest of eternity. 

Then Armageddon had happened - or, rather, had _not_ happened. He and Aziraphale had chosen each other over heaven and hell and helped to save the world. Their home offices no longer factored into the equation. They were being left alone for the foreseeable future, and _everything_ was different. They were free to spend time together - and did. Five days (or nights) out of seven, they could be found with each other, taking in a play or dining somewhere nice or walking through a park. It was a feast for Crowley, after only clandestine meetings for the last six thousand years, and he glutted himself on the angel. 

For the first time in both of their existences, they were unencumbered. Completely free. And the first thing Crowley wanted to do with that freedom - the _only_ thing he wanted to do with it, besides spend even more time with Aziraphale - was to tell Aziraphale how he felt. 

But he couldn’t.

He was afraid to confess the truth. Bloody damn _terrified_ , actually. He was absolutely certain that his confession would ruin everything and he’d be forced to hide for several decades out of shame. Aziraphale would look at him with disdain - or worse, pity - and Crowley would just want to die. He couldn’t stand the thought, but he couldn’t stand _not_ telling him, either. 

So he’d made up his mind. Tonight, he was going to tell Aziraphale that he was going to sleep for a long time. He wouldn’t tell Aziraphale _why_ he wanted to sleep for the next few decades: he was hoping that the long sleep would cool his ardor. He doubted it would work, but he couldn’t stand being so close to Aziraphale the way he was now - yet so far away. 

The problem was that tonight, he couldn’t get a word in edgewise. Aziraphale had chattered happily all through the meal and was still chattering now, over dessert. Crowley had dutifully ordered dessert, taking two bites, then passed it over to Aziraphale when he’d looked longingly at Crowley’s plate. It was a little dance they did, one that Crowley loved. He was going to miss it. 

“I forgot to tell you, dear,” Aziraphale was saying as he polished off his (Crowley’s) cake. “We got an invitation to a New Year’s party in Tadfield. Anathema has apparently decided to stick around and settle in with Newt. Isn’t that nice?”

“Yeah, that’s really nice.”

“I thought so, too. The invitation was addressed to both of us, of course, so I thought we might go, if you were interested.” 

“Oh. Maybe. We’ll see when it’s closer to time,” Crowley said, knowing that by New Year’s, he’d just be shifting into REM sleep. 

“Oh, I do hope you’ll say you’ll go, It would be so nice to see everyone again. I see Tracy and Shadwell every so often, but it’s not the same as seeing everyone. They’re doing very well, it seems, by the way. They temper each other. It’s really quite lovely to watch.”

“Yeah,” agreed Crowley, trying to think of a way to segue into what he needed to say before he lost his nerve. 

The waiter approached with the bill and Crowley cursed himself for missing the chance. Bloody hell. 

“I was wondering what you might think of taking a stroll through the park tonight, dear?” Aziraphale was saying. “It’s a lovely night, albeit a bit cold. But the moon is full. After we got a top-up of fresh air, we could go back to the shop and have a nightcap. What do you think?”

“Yeah,” Crowley said, thinking that maybe the semi-darkness of the park at night would be a good place to say goodbye. Perfect. “Yeah. I think I'd like that.”

“Oh, very good,” Aziraphale said, wiggling in his chair. “I’ll just pay the bill and we can get cracking, shall we?”

“Sounds good, angel.”

~*~O~*~

The late December air was cold - not as cold as it would be in January or February, but still quite chilly. He and Aziraphale could see their breath in front of their faces, crystalline clouds of warm air turning to vapor. Crowley was cold to the point of being uncomfortable, but didn’t complain to Aziraphale. This was their last night together for a long time, and Crowley didn’t want to ruin it. Besides, Aziraphale was as happy as a clam, still chattering about all manner of things while Crowley walked along beside him, his hands in his pockets.

By some unspoken agreement, they headed straight for the duck pond, almost as if on autopilot. They passed several couples also out enjoying the night air, and Crowley glared at each one for having the temerity to be happy. 

The duck pond was deserted except for a few mallards swimming about in the water. They came to a stop by the little shore, off the park path, and watched the ducks paddle around on the sparkling water, in the moonlight. For the first time in a while, Aziraphale was silent, and Crowley struggled to work up the nerve to tell him what he had to say. At least they were in a romantic setting, he thought. Maybe that would help Aziraphale to remember him fondly. Maybe. 

He took one last breath and prepared to speak. 

“Listen, angel…”

Aziraphale held up a finger to hush him, his head perked up. “Do you hear that?”

Crowley did - it was carol singers, and it sounded as if they were getting close. Aziraphale smiled happily, and Crowley shut up. 

When the singers got closer, Aziraphale turned his back to the pond, towards the path, still smiling brightly. Crowley turned too, standing beside him and listening as they made their way closer. When they were just a few yards away, they ended “Good King Wenceslas” and started into “Let it Snow.”

_Oh the weather outside is frightful…_

Crowley looked to see Aziraphale beaming at the singers, humming as they passed. He watched Aziraphale and Aziraphale watched the singers as they passed by and continued down the park path, still singing. 

_And since we’ve no place to go… let it snow, let it snow, let it snow!_

“Oh, that was nice,” Aziraphale said when they were far enough away that he could be heard. 

“Er, yeah. Real nice.”

Aziraphale sighed. “I love London. It’s been my home for centuries. But one of the things I _don’t_ like about it is that it never snows here. I do so love the snow. Don’t you? It’s terribly romantic.”

“You think the snow is romantic?”

“Oh, yes. I really do.”

“Would you like for it to snow now?” Crowley asked, thinking this may soften the blow a little more. 

Aziraphale grinned at him. “Do you think you can do it?”

Crowley concentrated for a moment, then raised his fingers and snapped. At once, the temperature fell by about ten degrees and fat, frozen flakes started falling from the sky. 

“Oh, darling!” Aziraphale exclaimed, utterly delighted, looking. “It’s so lovely!”

Crowley smiled, happier than he could ever remember being, watching Aziraphale. The snow fell and landed in his hair, on his eyelashes, and on his face, melting into little sparkling droplets when they touched his skin. It was absolutely beautiful and he’d never loved Aziraphale more than he did in that moment. 

He watched Aziraphale happily for a while, he didn’t know how long, until Aziraphale’s face fell a little. “Goodness. It’s really coming down, isn’t it?”

Crowley looked away from Aziraphale’s face to see that yes, it really _was_ coming down hard, and all the surfaces around them were already covered in a dusting of snow. 

“Should I stop it?”

“Maybe slow it just a little.”

Crowley snapped again, but instead of stopping, it just snowed _harder_.

“What did you do?” Aziraphale asked, sounding alarmed. 

“I tried to stop it…”

“Here, let me try.” Aziraphale snapped his fingers, and once again, the temperature dropped another five degrees and the snow just got thicker. It was now falling so hard and fast that they could barely see, like an intense blizzard. The snow was falling on their hair, clothes, and face, melting in their body heat, and making them wet. Crowley shivered with cold. 

“I don’t understand,” Aziraphale said, looking confused. Crowley didn't understand either, but he didn’t care to understand at the moment. He was freezing. 

Aziraphale snapped one more time, trying to make it stop, but nothing changed. Crowley was so cold it was starting to be painful and his teeth were chattering. He was also feeling _incredibly_ stupid, and didn’t know what to do. He couldn’t think from the cold. He was just about to snap again, with shivering, blue fingers, when Aziraphale grabbed his icy hand. “Come on. Let’s get back to the shop.” 

Crowley followed the pressure of Aziraphale’s hand and they dashed through the snow, hand in hand, towards the shop. By the time they arrived several inches had fallen, blanketing the city, and Crowley was soaked through. He could hardly feel his limbs, he was so frozen, and he _couldn’t_ feel his hands or feet.

Aziraphale released his hand when they arrived at the shop to unlock the door, then pulled Crowley inside. Crowley just stood there, shaking with cold, until Aziraphale grabbed him again and led him into the back room. 

“Oh, you poor darling. You poor, poor dear. You’re so frozen, you’re actually blue! And you’re _soaked_. Here, let me dry your clothes,” he said, then snapped. At once, their clothes were warm and dry, but that didn’t help much. Crowley still couldn’t feel his hands or feet and his whole body trembled. 

“Th- thanks,” he said, in as steady a voice as he could manage. His teeth were still clattering and he felt shaky. 

Aziraphale gave him a concerned look. “You don’t sound better. Here, let me start a fire.”

“N-no,” Crowley managed. “No f-fire.”

“Not a real fire, dear. I wouldn’t do that to you. Just something to warm us up.”

“Oh - okay.”

Aziraphale snapped and fire appeared in a miraculous, new fireplace on the side of the room. Very quickly, Crowley could feel the heat come off of it, but it did little to help. 

“Spirits!” Aziraphale said. “That’ll help.” He bustled over to the credenza and poured two glasses of scotch, one for each of them, then came and pressed one into Crowley’s numb hands. 

“Drink up, darling.”

Crowley lifted the glass to his lips unsteadily and managed not to spill as he took a sip. 

“Is that better?” Aziraphale asked. 

“M-much,” Crowley lied, with a false smile. 

Aziraphale didn’t look convinced. Crowley tried to be less obvious about his shivering, but it wasn’t easy. Aziraphale seemed to consider something, then he gave a little nod to himself, downed his glass of scotch, and set it to the side. 

“You know, dear, the fastest way to warm up is to share body heat with someone else.”

Crowley blinked. “S-Say what now?”

“Yes, that’s what I’ve always been told. The best way to fight hypothermia is to strip naked and bundle into blankets with someone else who’s naked, preferably near a fire. We have a fire here, and I can summon us some blankets. What do you say?”

Crowley had no idea what to say. What he was proposing was so fantastical it was laughable. Yet Aziraphale seemed perfectly serious. Could Crowley do it? Could he allow himself to be this close to Aziraphale - naked and touching each other? He honestly didn’t know. But if he were going to disappear for the next few decades, he might as well go with a happy memory. Something to dream about.

So he nodded dumbly, unable to speak. 

Aziraphale smiled as if he’d been given a huge gift. “Oh, thank you, dear. I think you’ll be pleased we did this, pleased with the outcome. Now, finish your scotch and kit off.”

The angel snapped his fingers and on the ground appeared a virtual nest of pillows and quilts, but Crowley hardly noticed. His attention was on Aziraphale and the way he was shucking out of his jacket and unbuttoning his waistcoat. When he was done with the waistcoat, he untied his bowtie, letting it dangle around his neck, and started on the buttons of his shirt. Crowley’s eyes were huge behind his sunglasses as he watched every inch of skin be bared. He couldn’t believe what was happening. It was better than any of his fantasies - but it wasn’t real. He mustn’t let himself believe it was. 

When Aziraphale finished unbuttoning his shirt and untucked it so it was hanging loosely like a jacket, Crowley just stared. Aziraphale seemed to notice and paused. 

“Are you alright, darling?”

Crowley didn’t know what to say to that. “Y-yeah,” he said, his teeth chattering - although he felt quite warm in some ways. “I just... I can’t f-feel my hands.”

“Oh, you poor dear. Let me help you,” Aziraphale said, then took the scotch glass from his hands and sat it to the side. As soon as that was done, he reached for Crowley’s glasses and lay them to the side, too. When he turned back, he had a small smile on his face. “Truth be told, I’m glad to put your glasses aside. I do so love your eyes.”

“Y-you do?”

“Mhm,” Aziraphale said, still giving that little half-smile, then put his hands on Crowley’s chest and slid them towards his shoulders, pushing his jacket off. Crowley let it fall, breathing heavily, still trembling but now only partly from the cold. Aziraphale didn’t say anything as he started on the buttons of Crowley’s shirt. Crowley watched him carefully, his heart pounding, his breathing rapid, but Aziraphale’s eyes were focused on Crowely’s buttons and he was still smiling that half smile. 

When he got all of the buttons unfastened, he took a moment to lift Crowley’s tie over his head, then put his warm hands back on Crowley’s bare skin and just as he had with the jacket, slid his hands up to the shoulders to push his shirt off. It fell, leaving Crowley bare chested, and he suddenly snapped out of his reverie. 

“Stop, angel. I - I can’t. J-just stop,” he said, taking a shaky step back.

Aziraphale looked confused. “What’s wrong?”

“I just… I n-need to go.”

“But, darling, you’re freezing.”

Crowley bent down and scooped up his shirt, pulling it on hurriedly without buttoning it, and said, “Th-That doesn’t matter. I’ll warm up eventually. B-But I’ve gotta go.”

He grabbed his sunglasses and jacket and turned to leave, but Aziraphale stepped in front of him. 

“Wait, Crowley. Please don’t go. Talk to me.”

“There’s nothing to say. I n-need to leave.”

“But why?”

Crowley shook his head. “I just….I just don’t…” He sighed. “I think I’m going to sleep for a while. A long while.”

“How long?” Aziraphale asked, sounding agitated. 

“I don’t know. A f-few decades.”

Tears brimmed in Aziraphale’s eyes. “No, dear, please don’t do that. I’m - I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable.”

“You didn’t,” Crowley lied. “I’m just tired…”

“I take it all back,” Aziraphale said in a rush, tears spilling. “I’ll never touch you again, if you want. I promise. Just please, _please_ , don’t leave me.”

“I have to,” Crowley said, privately thinking that after this scene, he’d have to hide in his flat for a few _extra_ decades. 

“Why are you doing this?” Aziraphale asked tearfully. 

Crowley snapped. “Because I can’t stand it! I can’t take it anymore!” he burst out. 

“Can’t take what?”

“I can’t take _you_ anymore, or the way I feel about you!”

“What - what do you mean?”

Crowley dragged his fingers through his hair then down his face, beseeching a higher power that had long ago abandoned him. He was going to have to sleep for _centuries_ after this. Finally, he surrendered and sighed. 

“I’m in love with you.”

Aziraphale let out a little gasp, his hand covering his mouth, but Crowley went on. 

“Yeah. I am. And I can’t stand to be like we are, angel. I can’t stand to just be your friend when I’m so in love with you it hurts.”

“You - you love me?”

“Of course I love you! I’ve been in love with you for literally forever! Thousands of years! How could I _not_ love you, you perfect bastard?”

There were still tears on Aziraphale’s face, but he was smiling now. “You love me.”

“Yeah. Yeah, I do. And that’s why I’m going away for a while. At least fifty years. Maybe a hundred and fifty. Maybe even longer. But for a long time. See you around.”

Aziraphale reached out and put a hand on his arm to stop him. “Please don’t, darling.”

“Give me one reason why I shouldn’t go hide in my flat for the next hundred and fifty years.”

“Because I love you, too.”

Crowley pulled his arm free and turned away. “That’s not funny, Aziraphale.’

“I’m not joking. I’m in love with you, Crowley. And I have been for a very long time.”

He turned and stared at Aziraphale for a long moment, utterly afraid to believe. The silence stretched like toffee until he said, “You’re - you’re in love with me?”

Aziraphale nodded happily, his eyes still wet. “I am. I love you, Crowley. I’m _in_ love with you. I’ve been trying to find a way to tell you for months.”

Crowley blinked stupidly. This wasn’t making sense. “You love me.”

Aziraphale laughed, another tear falling. “Yes, darling. I love you.”

“I just… what?”

The angel reached out and took his icy hand, threading their fingers together. “I’m in love with you, Crowley, and I have been for centuries upon centuries. I never said anything because I was too scared of heaven’s punishment if they found out - not to mention hell’s punishment for you. But now they’re gone and we don't have to worry about them anymore. I can be with you as much as I want. That’s why I’ve asked to see you so much the last few months. I’ve wanted to be close to you, so I could tell you how I feel. I’d already made up my mind to tell you tonight, in fact. I was determined not to let you leave my shop without confessing the truth, the way I feel about you.”

“I - I was determined to tell you tonight that I was going away for a long while.”

“Why? Because you love me?”

Crowley nodded, eyes still wide. “Yeah. I thought you’d appreciate not seeing me for a while.”

Aziraphale stepped forward, putting himself even closer. “My darling, I never want you to sleep again. Not for longer than a human sleeps. I never want you to be away from me.”

“You love me,” Crowley repeated, deadpan.

Aziraphale giggled. “I do, very much.”

“I - I don’t know what to do with that,” Crowley admitted. 

“You could kiss me, if you want,” Aziraphale said, smiling slyly. “I’ve been hoping to kiss you for such a long time.”

“You want me to kiss you?”

“Yes. Or I could kiss you, if you’re willing.”

A kiss from Aziraphale? He could scarcely believe it and couldn’t think of a thing to say, so he just nodded. 

Aziraphale smiled and reached up with his free hand to cup Crowley’s cheek. His beautiful sea-blue eyes were darting all over Crowley’s face, and Crowley let himself search Aziraphale’s face as well, looking for something, he didn’t know what. But all he could see in Aziraphale’s face was desire. Hope. Anticipation. _Love_. 

“My darling,” Aziraphale breathed, then his lips pressed against Crowley’s and all thought flew out of Crowley’s head. His eyes fell closed and he let himself get carried away in the sensations of Aziraphale’s warm mouth against his. The kiss was gentle, just small, sipping tastes of each other, but Crowley felt drunk. He had kissed and been kissed before, of course he had, but it was nothing like this. He felt this to the tips of still-frozen fingers and toes. 

He nearly discorporated when he felt Aziraphale’s tongue brush across his upper lip, seeking entry, and didn’t hesitate to open to him. Aziraphale slid his hand back into Crowley’s hair, threading his fingers, holding him in place. Crowley was suddenly aware of his own hands and wrapped his arm around Aziraphale to pull him close, until they were flush and there was no hiding his desire while their tongues explored. He felt Aziraphale release his hand and wrap his arms around Crowley’s torso, under his shirt. The touch was electric and he groaned into the kiss, making Aziraphale smile. 

“Oh, my darling,” Aziraphale purred when Crowley started pressing kisses to his neck. “I love you so much.”

“I love you,” Crowley echoed, gripping Aziraphale and pulling him closer. “I just _love_ you… _Fuck_ , angel...”

Aziraphale caught his mouth and they kissed again, more needy this time, a little more unrestrained. Crowley wanted to touch everywhere, every inch of Aziraphale’s body at once, and couldn’t stop himself from grinding his cock against Aziraphale’s, seeking friction. He was delighted when Aziraphale rolled his hips forward, too. 

When the kiss broke, they were both out of breath, but didn’t go far. Their faces were only inches apart, and their breath intermingled in the small space between them. 

“My darling,” Aziraphale said, “my love, would you please do me the honor of letting me make love to you?”

Crowley closed his eyes and groaned for a minute, sinking into himself a little bit. “Jesus, angel,” he said, then opened his eyes. “Are you serious?”

“Yes. I very much want to make love to you - to _fuck_ you. Are you amenable?”

“Yes. Fuck, yes. I’m amenable.”

“Oh, very good,” Aziraphale said, smiling brilliantly. “Shall we do it right here, in this little nest of blankets? You’re still terribly cold, after all. Seems a shame to let such a romantic setting go to waste…”

“I’ll let you fuck me anywhere you want,” Crowley promised. “I’m entirely yours.”

Aziraphale smiled and kissed him softly. “I’m yours, too, darling. Forever.”

“Forever,” Crowley echoed, then kissed Aziraphale again, his mind reeling. He was dazed when the kiss broke and Aziraphale pulled out of his arms and away just a bit, and it alarmed him for just a moment until he noticed that Aziraphale was still looking into his eyes, smiling that half smile, as he pulled off his shoes and socks. That seemed like a good idea, so Crowley reached down to remove his own shoes and socks, then pulled his shirt off for the second time. Aziraphale tossed his shirt, waistcoat and bowtie carelessly to the side, leaving him in just his vest and trousers. He was positively the most sexy thing Crowley had ever seen, and he couldn't stand the distance anymore, so he reached out and pulled him back into his arms with a near-desperate kiss. Aziraphale kissed him back just as urgently, his tongue plundering Crowley’s mouth, his hands roaming all over Crowley’s torso. Crowley took great handfuls of Aziraphale’s vest and pulled it over his head, leaving his love bare chested, too. Fuck, he was just so beautiful. 

“I love you,” Aziraphale said.

Before Crowley could respond, Aziraphale was kissing him again, but now there was all this skin touching and _oh yes_ , it felt so good. Crowley knew he could never get enough of this. The next six thousand years wouldn't be enough, he’d always be greedy for more Aziraphale. 

Soon they were on the floor, in the little nest of blankets, rolling together, wearing nothing but their trousers. Crowley was hard, so hard, and Aziraphale was, too. He reached between them to cup Aziraphale’s prick, feeling it in his hand, and oh, fuck, it felt wonderful. He wanted to get his hand around it, then his mouth, then he wanted to feel it in his arse. He stroked him through the twill as he kissed him, daydreaming about what they were about to do. 

He gasped when he felt Aziraphale reach between them to cup his erection. 

“Oh, my darling, you have a cock. I’d often wondered what effort you made, if any,” he said as he stroked him. 

“I’ll change it out if you want. I’ll do anything, angel.”

Aziraphale kissed him quiet. “No, there’s no need for that. To be perfectly honest, I prefer a cock. And yours feels so lovely.” 

“It’s yours. It’s all yours,” Crowley promised. 

“Can I tell you what I’d like to do?” Aziraphale asked, still caressing him. 

Crowley nodded. “Yeah. Please.”

“First, I’d like to get you naked and wrapped up in the blankets. You’re still so dreadfully cold.”

“I’m - I’m feeling much warmer.”

Aziraphale grinned and kissed him. “Good, but I won’t be satisfied until you’re completely warm. I’d like to strip both of us naked and bundle in the blankets, alright?”

“Alright,” Crowley agreed. He’d do anything for Aziraphale - _anything_. 

Aziraphale pulled the blankets over them, bundling them in, and Crowley had to admit, it was much warmer. But his attention was arrested by Aziraphale’s face, so beautiful in the low light.

“And then, once I get you naked, I’m going to suck you off.”

“Ngk.”

“Problem?”

“N-no. I’m just… you want to…?”

“I want to put my mouth on your cock and suck you until you come down my throat, yes.”

“Jesus.”

Aziraphale chuckled, then kissed the tip of his nose. “After that, I’d like to fuck you. Slow and sweet, the way I’ve always wanted to. Still wrapped in the blankets, of course.” 

“Of course,” Crowley said dumbly, not sure what else to say. 

“Are you amenable?”

“Yeah. Yeah. Fuck yeah, I’m amenable.”

“Oh, very good.” Aziraphale kissed him through a smile, still pumping him through the denim, and said, “Well, my darling, it seems we’re overdressed. Don’t you agree?”

“Yeah,” he said with a strained voice. “A bit.”

Aziraphale smiled again, then released Crowley’s prick long enough to raise his fingers and snap. Suddenly, they were both naked and Crowley had a handful of Aziraphale’s cock. It felt like a masterpiece: slightly bigger than a human’s cock, and he’d bet anything it was certainly more beautiful. It stood tall and proud in Crowley’s hand, and Crowley practically salivated. Aziraphale wrapped his hand back around Crowley’s cock and started pumping, his other hand rubbing all over Crowley’s skin. 

“Oh, my darling, how beautiful you are. Your cock is so perfect. So lovely. It’s going to stretch my mouth so nicely.”

“Angel,” Crowley whined, needy, thrusting into Aziraphale’s hand. 

“Your hand feels good on me,” Aziraphale said as Crowley pumped him. “Oh, my darling, I’ve spent long nights fantasizing about what your hands would feel like on me. I’ve brought myself off many times, just thinking about your hands. We won’t talk about how many times I’ve brought myself off dreaming of your mouth or your arse.”

“Would - would you like me to suck you?”

“Yes, my darling. Oh, yes. But not now. For now, I’m dying to get _my_ mouth on _you._ Will you let me?”

Crowley nodded, his eyes half lidded, his breathing sharp. “Yeah. Yeah. I’d like that.”

Aziraphale smiled and kissed him again, slow and wet, and Crowley moaned when he sucked his tongue. The angel grinned and broke the kiss. 

“You just lie there and let me make you feel good, darling. Will you?”

“Yeah. Anything for you. I love you.”

Aziraphale pressed one more kiss to his lips, saying “I love you, too,” then started trailing kisses across his cheeks, along his neck, and down to his chest. His blond head disappeared under the covers, but Crowley was acutely aware of where he was. Aziraphale swirled his tongue around Crowley’s nipple, then sucked it hard, and Crowley cried out. His love apparently liked that, because he kissed his way across to the other nipple and gave it the same treatment. Crowley couldn’t help it, he cried out again. 

Then Aziraphale started trailing his mouth lower, to where his hand pumped Crowley’s cock, and Crowley’s heart beat faster with every inch he moved until he licked a stripe from Crowley’s belly button to his cock. Crowley let his head fall back onto the pillow. He could feel Aziraphale’s breath on the head of his cock and his whole being trembled with anticipation. He still couldn’t believe this was happening. It was beyond his understanding - but he wasn’t about to question it. 

Then he felt something hot and wet against the head of his cock - Aziraphale’s tongue. Crowley closed his eyes and hissed a breath, and from under the blanket, he heard Aziraphale moan. 

“Scrummy,” he said, his voice only slightly muffled by the quilts. Crowley was on the verge of laughing hysterically but Aziraphale licked him again, like a lolly, and Crowley bit back a whimper instead. 

The next thing he knew, Aziraphale had engulfed him with his mouth, and Crowley cried out in pleasure. Aziraphale wasted no time before he set up a toe-curling rhythm, sucking and making slurping sounds as he did. Crowley clutched his fists into the quilts and held on tight, trying to stave off the orgasm that was already so close. 

Aziraphale took him deeper, and he could feel the head of his cock hit the back of Aziraphale’s throat. He bit his fist to try to muffle the sounds he wanted to make, but wasn’t very successful. Aziraphale sucked him that way for a while, making utterly filthy sounds, and Crowley did his absolute best not to come yet. He never wanted this to end. Never. 

After a few minutes, Aziraphale pulled off, replacing his mouth with his hand and pumping him. “Are you alright, Crowley?”

“Yeah,” Crowley said, his voice a croak. 

Aziraphale placed wet, messy kisses all over his cock. Between them, he said, “Will you do something for me?”

“Anything, angel. Anything.”

“I’d like to hear you. Don’t hide your sounds from me. Let me have them.”

Crowley nodded, even though Aziraphale couldn’t see. “Alright.”

“Will you talk to me?”

“You’d like that?”

“Yes. I’d love that. The more the better - and the dirtier the better.”

“Jesus,” Crowley breathed, then nodded again. “I can do that.”

Aziraphale kissed the head of his cock. “Excellent,” he said approvingly, then he engulfed him again. Crowley cried out, throwing his head back into the pillows, clutching the quilts for dear life. Within a second, Aziraphale had picked up the rhythm he’d abandoned and was happily deepthroating Crowley, making obscene sounds. 

“Angel.. angel… fuck. It feels so good. Oh, Aziraphale, your mouth... it’s everything I’ve always dreamed of. I love it. I love _you_.”

Aziraphale hummed around him, and he felt slick fingers slide between his cheeks. He let out a groan when Aziraphale found his hole and started circling it. 

“Yes, angel. Please. Finger my arsehole. Get me ready for your cock. Fuck. I want to feel you inside me, please.”

The pressure on his arsehole grew until he felt Aziraphale slip a thick finger inside him and he moaned. 

“Fuck, Aziraphale. Fuck. It feels so good. More, please.”

Aziraphale fucked him on that finger for a few minutes while he sucked him, then Crowley felt the pressure grow again and Aziraphale slid another finger inside. Crowley babbled about how good it felt, how much he loved Aziraphale, while Aziraphale fucked his arsehole for a little longer. He carefully avoided Crowley’s prostate and Crowley was glad. He wasn’t ready to come. 

“Angel, please… please… give me another.”

Aziraphale obliged, sliding a third finger into Crowley, and Crowley nearly cried. It felt so good, so blessed _good_ , and he knew this was only the beginning. It was going to feel so much _better_ when Aziraphale fucked him properly. 

The angel turned his hand, seeking out that spot, and Crowley shouted when he found it and started stroking. He was suddenly very close to orgasm, and he didn’t know how long he could stand it. 

“Angel… angel… shit! I’m close… going to come for you… Please, please don’t stop…”

Aziraphale took him impossibly deeper, making garbled, wet sounds around his cock, and pressed his fingers on Crowley’s prostate. Crowley exploded, shouting his release loud enough to wake the dead, his every cell feeling like it was detonating. He came and came for what seemed like hours while Aziraphale sucked him and fucked him until he couldn’t take anymore and begged Aziraphale to stop. 

“Aziraphale, angel, I can’t… please…”

Aziraphale slowed his motions, but didn’t stop and Crowley shuddered, weak as a kitten. Finally, Aziraphale withdrew his fingers and placed a last kiss to the head of Crowley’s cock, then started kissing his way up Crowley’s shuddering body. Crowley watched carefully until Aziraphale’s blond head appeared from beneath the covers and he smiled up at Crowley. 

Crowley grabbed him by the head and kissed him hard, letting his tongue invade Aziraphale’s mouth. They kissed for long moments, until Crowley could no longer taste himself on Aziraphale’s tongue. 

“I love you,” Crowley said. 

Aziraphale smiled and kissed him again. “I love you, too. How was that?”

“That was the best orgasm of my _life_.”

“I’m glad to hear that. But I’m hoping the next one will be better. Turn over for me,” he said, pushing Crowley’s shoulder gently. 

Crowley groaned, but followed the pressure of his hands and turned onto his side, away from him. Aziraphale smoothed his hands all over Crowley’s back and sides, showering him with kisses as he went. He situated himself behind Crowley, the skin of his belly against Crowley’s back, and his cock nestled in the crack of Crowley’s arse. Crowley rolled his hips backwards to provide him with a little friction, dying to feel him inside. 

“Oh, my darling, my precious love,” Aziraphale purred between kisses to Crowley’s shoulders. “I love you so much, so terribly much. I feel like I could just burst with it.”

“I love you, too,” Crowley replied, his voice a little shaky. He closed his eyes to concentrate all his focus on the pleasure of being touched by Aziraphale, and Aziraphale’s words. 

“I had wanted to go slow, Crowley, to savor every inch of your body, but I’m so _eager_ for you,” Aziraphale purred as he dragged his tongue down Crowley’s neck. “I want to spend hours, days, _years_ just worshiping your delectable body. But for now, tonight, I can’t wait. Will you forgive me?”

“I’d forgive you anything, angel. Please, please fuck me.”

Crowley felt a hand pull away from his body, then Aziraphale’s slick cock sliding up and down the crease of his bum. Aziraphale’s cock parted his cheeks and sought out his hole, and Crowley gasped a little when he found it. 

“Are you alright, my darling?”

Crowley nodded. “I’m great. Just please…”

“Oh, yes, darling. Yes.”

The pressure on his arsehole grew and Crowley held his breath until he felt a little pop and sudden fullness. He released his breath on a sigh, and felt Aziraphale start to press kisses to his shoulders again. 

“Alright?”

“Yeah. Feels good.”

“Good,” Aziraphale replied, then started pushing in slowly. Crowley closed his eyes, focusing on the hot drag of his cock and making a little noise when the head brushed his prostate, until Aziraphale was buried to the hilt, his hips against Crowley’s arse. 

“Still alright?”

“Angel, angel, it feels so good… I’m so full of your cock, and oh _fuck_ it feels so _fucking_ good… Fuck me, please. I’m begging you.”

“My pleasure.”

He withdrew slowly, agonizingly slowly, until only the head remained in, then he pushed back in slightly harder. Then again, and again, building speed slowly. Crowley could feel Aziraphale’s hot breath on his neck and his cock was _dripping_. He wanted to reach down and touch himself but refrained - for now. 

“Oh, my darling,” Aziraphale crooned against his neck when he established a steady rhythm. “Your arse is the best heaven I’ve ever known. I’ve never felt anything like it. It’s so hot and sweet and good - _you_ are so good, and I love you so much…”

“I love you, too,” he moaned. 

Aziraphale threaded an arm under Crowley’s neck, wrapping around his shoulder and putting his hand flat on Crowley’s chest to hold him. His other hand went down to Crowley’s hip and he continued to fuck him, slowly gaining speed. 

“I’ve dreamt of this for so long, darling, but the reality is so much better than my fantasies. _You’re_ so much better than my fantasies. You’re perfect, and I love you so much. Do you like it?”

“Yes! Oh, fuck, angel, I love it. Give it to me more. I need more.”

Aziraphale started kissing the side of his neck, sucking kisses that Crowley hoped left a mark. He sped up his thrusts, and their bodies started to make a dull, slapping sound that Crowley found particularly erotic. 

“My darling, your arse is so sweet - and it’s all mine. No one else will ever touch you this way again. No one else can have you. You’re mine, aren’t you, dear?”

“Yes, _yes_ , all yours. Forever yours. Just please…”

“Please what, darling?”

Crowley was so overwhelmed with emotion, he could feel tears pricking his eyes - and he didn't fight them. “Please, fuck me hard and fast. Claim me, Aziraphale. Take me.”

“Oh, my precious love,” Aziraphale crooned, then sped up and thrust harder. Crowley felt the tears leak from his eyes but couldn't help it and didn’t care. It felt so good, he felt so full and so _loved_ , and he never wanted this to end. He wanted to stay in this moment forever.

Aziraphale’s breath was choppy in his ear. “I’m getting close, my darling. Would you like me to touch you? Would you like to come again?”

“Yes,” Crowley sobbed. “Yes, please… I’ll do anything…”

Aziraphale released his hip and reached around to grab Crowley’s bobbing cock with a miraculously lubed hand and stroked him. At the same time, he sucked hard on Crowley’s neck and sped up and intensified his thrusts even more. Every thrust pushed his cockhead against Crowley’s prostate, making him see stars, and Crowley found himself extremely close. 

“Yes, angel! Yes! Oh, don’t stop! Just like that! More!”

“Kiss me,” Aziraphale demanded, and Crowley craned his neck to turn around and capture his mouth in a sloppy, wet kiss. Crowley whimpered rhythmically into his mouth, making little impact noises he couldn’t help, and Aziraphale broke the kiss but didn’t pull away, his eyes locked on Crowley.

“I’m going to come, Crowley. I’m getting so close. Fuck! Do you want me to fill your arse?”

“Yes, God, please yes. Fill my arse with your come. Please, please…”

“Come for me, Crowley,” Aziraphale said, his voice strained with exertion. “Come for me again. Surrender your release to me.”

Crowley came with a mangled, ragged cry of Aziraphale’s name, his hips bucking into Aziraphale’s hand and then pushing back on Aziraphale’s cock, his mind gone as blank as his vision. Aziraphale fucked him through relentlessly, and Crowley shouted broken syllables of pleasure until he felt Aziraphale thrust once, twice, and then bury himself as far as he could go in Crowley's arse and shout his own release. Crowley felt him pulsing deep inside and would have smiled, had he been capable of it. 

Hours or minutes later, he floated back down to earth on a cloud of bliss. Aziraphale was still buried inside him, still pressed against his back, and both of them were out of breath. Crowley reached up to cover Aziraphale’s hand on his heaving chest. 

Aziraphale started nosing his neck, behind his ear, his breath hot. “My darling,” he whispered. “I love you so much.”

“I love you, too,” Crowley said, smiling now, his heart still racing. 

He turned his head to meet Aziraphale’s with another kiss, this one more languid and relaxed. When they broke apart, they smiled against each other’s mouths. 

“We made a mess,” Aziraphale said.

“I don’t care,” Crowley replied, and Aziraphale huffed a laugh. 

They both whimpered in displeasure when Aziraphale pulled out, and before Aziraphale could do it, Crowley cleaned up the mess on his belly and Aziraphale’s hand - but left his arse full of come. He wanted the pleasure of feeling that trickle out of him for a while. 

That done, he followed the gentle press of Aziraphale’s hand to roll him onto his back, thankful when Aziraphale cuddled into his side, putting his head on Crowley’s shoulder and his hand on his chest. Unable to help himself, Crowley gave a happy sigh. 

“Are you alright, dear?” Aziraphale asked, rubbing his hand on Crowley’s chest. 

“I’m better than alright. I’m the happiest being that ever lived. I love you so much.”

Aziraphale kissed his cheek. “I love you, too. And I will love you forever. We’re together now. Properly together.”

“Properly together,” Crowley repeated as he smiled. “I hope you don't get sick of me.”

“I could never. I just hope you don’t tire of me.”

Crowley kissed him lightly. “You never have to worry about that. I could never get sick of you. Ever.”

“Well, I plan to put that to the test.”

“I hope you do.”

They lay quietly for long moments, coming down from their physical high, but still emotionally above the clouds. Crowley was happy - truly happy - and it seemed all his dreams had come true. He thought of all the words that could be used to describe him now, as opposed to three hours ago. Now he was lucky. Happy. _Loved._

“Are you warm now, dear?” Aziraphale asked in a cheeky voice. 

Crowley chuckled. “I am, but I still hope we can warm up this way again. Hopefully soon - and often.”

“We will,” Aziraphale promised. “After all, I have to _keep_ you warm. I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a little love for [CynSyn](https://twitter.com/amadness2method/status/1355593671362670595)for this amazing art!!! <3  
> 
> 
> You can find me on twitter @caedmonfaith - hope to hear from you!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Art for Warm by Caedmon, for the Winter Wonderland Zine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29090808) by [AMadness2Method (CynSyn)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CynSyn/pseuds/AMadness2Method)




End file.
